Three Times the Fun
by Several zitman
Summary: Shenzi loves both Banzai AND Ed. But she can only choose one. ...Or can she? M/F/M, Anal, Rape, WiP


Disclaimer: I do not own The Lion King, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Ok, since nobody replied to my challenge at first, I thought I'd at least get some interest going for the hyena trio. 'Cause I know I'm not the only fan out there. Anyway, here's the first "actual" chapter. Oh, and so nobody gets wierded-out, this thing "(/)" is a sign for a line break.

(/)(/)(/)(/)(/)(/)(/)(/)(/)(/)(/)(/)(/)(/)(/)(/)(/)(/)(/)(/)(/)(/)

Shenzi gulped down yet another mouthful of water as she leisurely enjoyed herself by the glimmering watering hole. Scar's reign couldn't have gone in a more better direction and apparently he was one to keep his word. [Or so everyone thought.] There was more food, more water, plus an enormous drop in parasitic annoyances. Despite all these luxuries though, there was one thing Shenzi couldn't decide on that would make her…fully satisfied.

Well…actually it was more like two things. Her two very close for comfort friends, Banzai and Ed. Lately she had seemed to feel different around the both of them. She also found herself wanting to spend more time with them. More time than she usually would, and not just hitmen business either.

Upon reaching adulthood, Shenzi had noticed quite a few changes about both male hyenas. Banzai had become very muscular, regardless of the fact that female hyenas were usually superior to males when it came to strength. There were even times that Shenzi wondered if he could overpower her in certain situations. Plus his sleek fur, that would undoubtedly feel oh so good against hers, was no turn-off either.

And Ed had seemed to change as well: he had become unusually limber. And with a tongue like that he'd probably kill in open-mouth kissing! His personality wasn't too shabby either; his sense of humor knew no bounds.

What was even stranger is that she found herself wanting to get a little…closer look of both of them. Whenever they weren't occupied with "business" [AKA assassinations.], they usually stuck with each other. Nowadays though it seemed that Shenzi was only with one of the two males; either Banzai or Ed and that was it. She hadn't seen them together, or even in the same place, since they ran Scar's nephew into the desert.

She remembered two nights that occurred, in a row, one week ago; the first night it was just her and Banzai. Ed had left for a drink of water. Banzai was going to Scar to complain about food, again, until something stopped him. "Hey." She called to her friend.

He seemed puzzled as he looked back to her. Smirking, she motioned for him to lie beside her. He only blinked at first as he took it in, but then, without hesitation and smirking as well, he obeyed and curled up next to her. She felt his body wrap around hers. Surprisingly, their forms connected together as smoothly as two puzzle pieces.

Shenzi did feel him lightly petting her; his paw would caress her shoulders, back, and finally her legs. Her BACK legs. But before he got to an area she didn't exactly permit him to go to, she took his paw aside, laid it in front of him, and laid her head on her own paws. Seeing as how he wasn't going to get much of anything tonight, he merely slept with her…and that was all they did: sleep.

The night after that, Banzai actually did go complain to Scar, leaving her and Ed alone together. Shenzi cocked her head at the male as he just looked outside with a vacant, but creepily happy, expression on his face. It wouldn't be long 'till mating season came [which was probably why Banzai tried to make a pass at her], and she figured Ed must've understood a little bit about mating, and surely instinct would do most of the work for him, but that constant look on his face had her keeping her doubts.

Wanting to see exactly how much Ed did know, but also not wanting to scar him for life if he really was that "special", Shenzi lightly called out to him. "Hey Ed." He turned his head in her direction. Letting a seductive small cross her face, she said, "Come over here n' keep me warm." By the look on Ed's face after she said that, Shenzi could definitely tell he knew more about mating than he appeared to.

As they laid near each other, sharing only their body heat, Shenzi could feel Ed's warm, but also moist breath on her neck. He rubbed his cheek against her own; faking a friendly gesture, but he sure knew how to make it look oblivious. She felt his nose embed itself into the back of her neck, taking in her scent. She also felt his hind leg touching her own, but when he slipped it between her back leg and her body, Shenzi put an end to it. Faking a tired moan, she rolled over on her side to face away from him and bade him goodnight. Ed's ears drooped down in disappointment, but he didn't protest and went to sleep as well.

Remembering those two events only confused her about her emotions toward them both the more.

Then again, Banzai and Ed did have their disadvantages as well: Banzai couldn't control his temper if his life depended on it, and aside from the whole, "can't talk" deal, Ed was clumsier than Stan Marsh around Wendy Testaburger. But there was always the whole "Can't Live With 'Em, Can't Live Without 'Em?" saying right?

A sudden noise on both of her sides snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked up and quickly ducked down in some high grass when she saw Banzai and Ed getting a drink from opposite sides of the watering hole.

_"I can choose between meals, but I can't choose between males."_ She thought in her mind.

Just then, an idea occurred to her: perhaps she could see how good BOTH males were at mating. Then afterwards, she might consider making one of them her permanent mate.

Looking back in the direction of the water hole, she could see the two males were already leaving. She had two choices: Follow Banzai first, or, Follow Ed first?

(/)(/)(/)(/)(/)(/)(/)(/)(/)(/)(/)(/)(/)(/)(/)(/)(/)(/)(/)(/)(/)(/)

So uh anyway, review and tell me which one she should pick…first? Or any other ideas for the next chapter. Your call.


End file.
